goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 82
Nikaidou (二階堂, Nikaidō) is the 82nd chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis As the 7th Division surrounds the Edogai store, Nikaidou surmises that there must be at least three people inside and that Sugimoto may be in the area too, telling his fellow soldiers not to kill him as Sugimoto is his for the taking. Inside, Hijikata says that the soldiers are from Tsurumi's platoon and came to the conclusion that Tsukishima has survived the mine explosion. Ogata notes that there are bars on the windows, which means that the the only way that the soldiers can come inside is through the front door and says that he'll drive the soldiers there before heading upstairs. He breaks a window, which catches Nikaidou's attention, and shoots at the soldiers, causing them to stand up against the building. However, Hijikata starts firing at them, which forces them to retreat, back into Ogata's aim. Before Ogata could shoot, he is interrupted by another soldier firing at a distance, and he sees that reinforcements have arrived. Back inside the building, Hijikata is attempting to reload his gun, which gives the soldiers enough time to break in and head to the second floor. Nikaidou is stopped by Hijikata who tries to cut him down with his katana, but he tackles him. As Ogata is reloading his gun, he notices a soldier coming in closer and stabs him but the soldier clubs him with the butt of his rifle. Elsewhere, Ienaga looks for a way to flee the building and notes that the smoke is spreading with no way to escape. She is surprised by Ushiyama who wrestles the bars off the window, which allows Sugimoto to jump in and join the fray. He hears sounds from upstairs, where Ogata is being dominated by the soldier, and hits him in the back of the head, knocking the soldier out. He stares at Ogata, who asks if he wants him to say thank you, but Sugimoto says that he didn't do it because he liked him, calling him the same name as the soldier did. Downstairs, NIkaidou is overpowering Hijikata but when Sugimoto calls out for Hijikata, Nikaidou stops and sees Sugimoto, calling out his name in excitement. However, as soon as his attention is turned away, Hijikata slices his right leg off, causing Nikaidou to stumble. Before Hijikata could finish him off, Nikaidou rolls away and hides. Hijikata attempts to find him but does not bother chasing, regrouping with Sugimoto. Ogata continues to fire at the soldiers, who continues to stay in hiding and says that they should flee, with Sugimoto telling Hijikata to go. Outside, the two parties agree to split up as they would stand out too much, and that they would meet again at Kabato Prison in Tsukigata. Sugimoto says that if they cannot figure out a way to tell the fake and real skins apart, that they must meet with Noppera-Bou directly. Hijikata says that Nopera-Bou might tell them everything, since his own daughter Asirpa is with them, to which Sugimoto state that he had known of their relationship already and that so long as he gets some of the money, he doesn't care what everyone else does with it. He does say that Asirpa is living her life as an Ainu and questions that Noppera-Bou stole the gold from the Ainu, and that he would watch over her until she finds the answer to that mystery. Once more in the town of Yubari, Hijikata says that he and Ienaga will go meet up with Nagakura and Shiraishi and that Ushiyama and Ogata should go with Sugimoto's group to Tsukigata. Back at the Edogai store, Nikaidou manages to crawl out of the store, without his right leg, and screams with tears in his eyes, as the flames engulf the store, burning it and its contents down. Character Appearances (in order) *Kouhei Nikaidou *Toshizou Hijikata *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Kano Ienaga *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Asirpa *Saichi Sugimoto Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9